


A million dreams

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: They can say, they can say it all sounds crazyThey can say, they can say we've lost our mindsI don't care, I don't care if they call us crazyRunaway to a world that we design______________Mike and Eleven discuss the future, their future.





	A million dreams

The summer sun faded behind the tree line as Mike and El sat on Hopper’s porch.

El sighed and leaned her head against Mike’s shoulder, the orange sun painting them both in a golden glow.

Mike looked down at their intertwined hands and smiled. He didn’t care if he sounded crazy…he was pretty much sure that he was in love with her. He was practically certain that he would marry her one day. Mike just couldn’t imagine after everything they’d been through to be together that he could ever feel the same way about someone else.

As if she knew he was thinking about the future, she turns to him and looks up.

“Do you ever think about what will become of your life?”

He laughed. “Where did that deep question come from?”

“It’s just…do you ever think about what will happen in the future? Where you’ll be…” She looked down and mumbled a quiet, “who’ll you’ll be with.”

“You.” He didn’t hesitate. “No matter what my life turns out like, I know you’ll be a part of it.”

She playfully nudged him but he stood up and held his hand out to her. “They can call us crazy, but I don’t care. I’m not letting you go that easy.”

She took his hand.

“I’m going to have a house, doesn’t matter how big or small, because I’m going to fill it with anything you could imagine, anything that’ll make you smile.”

She laughed and followed him as he led her through the forest.

“I want to make something of my self. I want to be able to promise you a life of happiness, of adventure. The world is so big, I want to be able to show it to you.”

They began to climb the small hill that looked over the town. The view reminded Mike that there was so much out there to see, a whole world just waiting for him.

“It’ll be a world…just for us.” He smiled and wrapped an arm around her as they watched the sun set over the small town.

“I’d like that very much.” She whispered. “To share the world with you.”

“It’s ours to make.” He smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head.


End file.
